Unexpected Surprizes
by YamiYama
Summary: Tai and Matt are happy together, but are in for some very unexpected surprises! Yamachi!
1. Default Chapter

**... I don't own digimon or any of the character though I wish I did!...**

Tai sighed as he watched the snow falling outside his window. He loved the snow, it reminded him of Matt. A tear slowly slid down his face as he thought of his boyfriend. He missed him. For the last three weeks, Matt had been on tour with his band in America. America was so far away.

But it wasn't like he didn't hear from Matt. In fact, Matt called him everyday, and matt had given him permission to call him if he needed. Tai had almost called him twice today; fortunately he had stopped himself because he knew he would get in trouble with that big of a phone bill. He missed Matt.

He looked at the clock, it was 7:30. Matt wasn't supposed to call him until 8:15, and his dad and Kari got home at nine. He didn't have a mom, she died when Tai was four, and he barely remembered her. The only thing that seemed to stay in his mind was that she always told him to follow his dreams. He had, or at least he'd tried before his dad and/or Kari got in the way.

He slowly got up and went into the kitchen. There was no reason to hurry because there was nothing to do. He stared at the fridge as if willing it to open for him. He reached forward and opened the door. There was no food, as always, due to the fact that the closest food store was five blocks away, and he couldn't drive. He missed Matt's cooking. It was amazing and not to mention _free._

He poured himself a glass of water, the only thing he'd eaten all day. He knew his dad would make him go to the store tomorrow or maybe even tonight. He hoped not tonight because of the snow and because of how scary the city was at night.

Tai had only been attacked once in the alleyway from his house to the store, which resulted in a black eye and a deep scar on his arm. Fortunately, Matt had been home to take care of him then, and he really didn't want to get hurt again, even if Matt had been home.

He finished the glass and put it in the dishwasher which he had emptied earlier that day. It looked lonely all alone in the dishwasher. Tai was lonely, he missed Matt. Rain started pouring from his eyes. Why did everything have to remind him of Matt? By now he was sobbing. He went into the living room and sat on the couch. He pulled his legs to his chest and cried. Suddenly, the loud ring of the phone interrupted his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! Thanx for all the reviews! And sorry it took so long for me to update! But I'm doing two at a time now to help move it along 

"Ring ring." Tai quickly ran into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He sniffed, he was still crying.

"Tai? What's wrong?" It was Yamato. Tai managed a small smile because of Matt's voice.

"I just miss you Yama." Yama was Tai's nickname for Matt.

"Well, don't worry. I'll be home in a week. We're heading to NYC tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay," Tai whispered softly Matt barely heard.

"Oh, Tai," Matt sighed, "I miss you too, but I'm making us money, and I'm sure you'll be fine alone for only one more week. You still have Meeko, right?"

"Uh-uh," Tai nodded. He did still have his cat even if he was never around except at meal times.

Matt had been so nice about Meeko. Even though he hated cats, he had let Tai keep her because it was all the family Tai had left. Tai's mom died when he was three and his dad had recently gone to jail for drunk driving, the same accident which had cost Kari (Tai's sister) her life. Tai was okay though, the only one he had truly loved and that had been nice to him was his mom and he barely remembered her.

"Don't worry Tai. I'll call you when we get to New York tomorrow, ok?"

"K. Thanks Yama."

"Bye beautiful."

Tai blushed before responding, "Bye."

He hung the phone up slowly and sighed deeply. There was another long week ahead of him. At least Matt's band was so good. It had been his dream for so long to be this successful. And then Tai realized Matt was doing everything. He was making the money, cooking, and paying the bills and rent for their apartment.

"I should get a job," Tai said to himself. He reached for his jacket, where he had left it the previous night, slipped it on, and set outside.

He first went to the nearest newsstand and bought a paper and a bagel. He sat down on a nearby bench and quickly turned to the classifieds. Even though he was done with college he still had no idea what he wanted to do. He scanned his eyes down the page.

_Tax Accountant_

No, he sucked at math.

_Tutor_

No, didn't have the patience to work with teenagers.

_Army_

No, he could never leave Yamato.

_Pilot_

No, could barely drive a car.

_Desk Clerk for Producer_

Oh, maybe, he read on.

_Needs to schedule appointments for tryouts/ideas._

Tai smiled to himself. This sounded perfect! There were many agencies in Tokyo. Who knows, maybe it was someone famous. He quickly stuffed the rest of the bagel into his mouth and got up. He walked to the address mentioned and went into the office.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked a girl about his age, with the fakest smile he'd ever seen.

"No," he said and held up the paper, "I just was wondering if…"

"Yeah," she interrupted, "Sorry, I already got that job," she flashed him a triumphant smile.

"Oh, thanks," Tai politely replied as he stepped out the door, even though he felt like punching her in the face causing her to lose some of those perfect teeth.

He started to keep scanning the classifieds as he walked down the sidewalk. Each thing seemed wrong for him, it made him fell dumb.

_Model_

"I guess I could try out," he thought to himself.

_Tryouts At 12:00 (NOON) Today!_

He checked his watch, 11:00, he could make it. he smiled and headed in the of the store, forgetting to look both ways before he crossed the street, only to hear a honk and be quickly pushed to the ground.

"You need to be more careful," said an unfamiliar voice. "do you need a hand up?"

Tai looked up. It was a guy about maybe two or three years older than himself. He had baby blue eyes, not as pretty as Yamato's, and long black hair in a pony tail. Tai was speechless, this guy who didn't even know him had saved his life.

"Thanks," Tai stuttered, he was still in shock, and refusing the stranger's hand stood up on his own.

"Your bleeding, you sure you don't need help?"

Tai looked down at his arm. He _was _bleeding, and it looked pretty deep.

"No, I'm fine," he replied and started to head home, he would never make the tryout now.

"Hey wait," the stranger called as he ran up next to Tai. "I saved your life, can't I at least have the reward of knowing your name?"

This was true….wait, "Reward?" Tai accidentally let his thinking our loud.

"Yeah," the stranger replied, "Who wouldn't want to know a beautiful guy like yous, name?" Tai was really freaked out now.

"It's Tai, if you really must know," Tai stated, not trusting the guy but did want to thank the guy for saving him.

"Why thank you, mine is Stanley. Now was that so hard?"

Tai resisted the urge to say yes and instead replied, "No, but I'm sorry I need to get home now."

"Oh, do you live by yourself?"

SKETCHY! This was way weird, Tai thought. His hands started to shake, so he gripped them tightly. "No, my boyfriend's waiting for me," he lied. It was a little true, Matt was waiting for him, well he was waiting for Matt. Well, the boyfriend part was true at least.

"oh," Stanley said, as his friendly smile vanished, "Well, hope to see you around."

Tai didn't respond, but instead started to run home. He knew wasn't following him, but he wanted to be safe in his and Matt's apartment.

He unlocked the door with shaking hands, went inside, slammed the door, and quickly locked it behind him. This had not been a good day so far. He grabbed a soda, sat down on the sofa, and turned on the TV. About 10 minutes later he heard a knock on the door. He hesitated, fearing it was Stan, but slowly walked toward the door and looked out the peephole. It was none other than his friend, Izzy.

Tai unlocked than opened the door. He was going to give Izzy a hug, but stopped when he saw the extremely sad look on his friend's face.

"Tai," I said slowly, like he was talking to a kid. "You can't freak out, you need to stay calm, and Matt will be home soon."

Tai was really worried now. "What is it, Izzy?" He asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Well, it's Meeko, I found her like this in backyard." He handed the bundle in his arms to Tai.

Tai slowly opened the blanket, hoping to see Meeko with a cut or crying for him, but he only saw her dead body. All Tai saw after this was darkness as he fell.

When he next opened his eyes, he was on the couch with a worried Izzy hanging over him, and a cold cloth on his head.

"You fainted, Tai," Izzy blurted out before Tai could say anything, "and I noticed a pretty deep cut on your arm, I don't know what happened to you but I cleaned it up."

Tai looked down at his arm and sure enough there was a bandage on it. He looked back up at Izzy with drooping eyes. "I don't know if I can go another week without Matt," he managed to croak out despite his dry throat.

"Don't worry," Izzy said as he walked out the door, "it'll go faster than you think!"

That night, Tai cried himself to sleep and dreamed of Matt sleeping next to him only to wake up often and find him not there.

TBC

OMG! POOR TAI! I love him! I hope you all love this and review please! Thanx y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank for all the reviews! I feel so loved! Now here's the next chappie!

Yamato woke up around 6:30 in his hotel with a sinking feeling his chest which he disregarded for excitement. Today was the day he was going to surprise Tai by coming home two weeks early. Last night had seemed to last forever being that him and his band (The Teenage Wolves) were only 45 minutes from the airport which was only 15 minutes from his and Taichan's apartment. They were leaving in half-an-hour. He couldn't wait.

Taichi woke up at 6:30 in the morning with a different sinking feeling in his chest. He had forgotten yet again that Yamato was gone. It was very upsetting to wake up expecting to feel Yama's warmth against him but to only feel cold air. Tai automatically pulled his legs to his chest. Silent tears fell down his cheeks. It felt like all he did was cry, he was surprised that he had any tears left. He didn't know if he could last another two weeks. He had already lasted four and he was at his breaking point. It was tiring to cry all day, everyday, and have nothing to do and nowhere to go. He just didn't feel like leaving the house and had therefore eaten nothing for the past two days. He just wasn't hungry.

Tai stumbled out of the bed only to fall back down from dizziness. He gave up getting up and just stayed where he was and decided to do just that for the day. Slowly, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

He woke three hours later and reached to the table next to him for the glass of water he had placed there the previous night. Unfortunately, this attempt was too fast and knocked over the cup, spilling water everywhere and causing a picture frame to fall on the floor and break.

Tai shot out of bed at the sound. There was water and glass all over the floor. He picked up the picture at stared at it. It was Yamato and him, Yamato was giving him a piggyback and they were both so happy. Tai set it carefully on the bed and remembered the glass on the floor as it imbedded into his foot. With a hiss he quickly searched on Yama's nightstand for the napkins he insisted on keeping, saying that he knew Tai would need them someday. He pulled open the drawer to find them neatly stacked in the far back corner. His eyes quickly turned to what was on top of them.

It was Yama's Swiss Army Knife. The first time Tai had found this, Yamato had told him that he had gotten it in case an evil digimon came for his Tai-chan. That had made Tai laugh and even just the memory brought a small smile to his face, the first one in the last two weeks.

He sat up in bed and carefully opened the knife. When held up to the light, it sparkled and shined in an eerie way. Tai whispered to himself, "Maybe you can take away the pain." He missed Yama so much. He quickly picked up the phone and dialed Yamato's number. After one ring he heard his voice, "Hi, you've reached my cell phone, and if you don't know who I am than you shouldn't be calling me! I love you Tai-chan!"

Tai was even more upset now. Yama always answered his phone, he even carried it in his pocket during concerts in case Tai had an emergency. But his phone was never turned off, so that even if he couldn't carry it with him, Tai could at least leave him a message. So this factor brought two thoughts to Tai's mind, Yamato didn't want him anymore, or he was in trouble.

He left a message after the beep, "Hi Yami! I love you and due to your cell phone being off, I'm scared that you're hurt or that I did something wrong and you just don't want to talk to me ever again. Or maybe you finally realized how stupid I am and found someone better. Call me back by 10:30 if I'm wrong and if you don't, I'll know I was right and I'll miss you and I hope you'll never forget me," by now he was sobbing, "Bye Yami," he paused and softly whispered, "I love you."

He hung up the phone and looked at the clock: 9:45. Ok, he had 45 minutes to call Tai back, otherwise that knife did look pretty nice. He lay back down on the bed, moved the picture back onto the nightstand, stared at the ceiling and remembered his and Yamato's memories.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato's flight landed at 10:15 where he turned on his cell phone, only to hear a beep, and for it to turn off, "O damn, it's out of batteries." Now he had to plug it into the car. For the brief second that it had been on he had seen that he had a voicemail. What if Tai was in trouble? Then he remembered the sinking feeling he had had this morning and knew something was going to happen.

They got in the car and drove. At around 10:20 Yamato's phone was up and running again. Right away he called voicemail. They pulled into his driveway as it ended and he knew something was wrong.

Review! Poor Tai


End file.
